Bite Me
by CrashxxBurn
Summary: SPUFFY. Buffy is bored and needy. She turns to the one person who understands her better than herself and is surprised at what she wants. She’s even more shocked when she gets it. Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss. I do not own them, but I do own
1. Out for a Walk

**Bite Me**

**Chapter 1: Out for a walk**

She was in her bed with Riley but couldn't stop thinking about Spike. He had comforted her after she'd treated him like dirt. She couldn't help but feel guilty about saying that he was beneath her. She knew she was wrong but couldn't bring herself to apologize for some reason. So she lay there tossing and turning until about two in the morning when she couldn't take it any longer. She got up and dressed silently before slipping out of the window and down the tree in her front yard. She headed toward the cemetery convinced that slaying something would keep her mind off of the undead fiend for a while. Later she would find out just how wrong she was.

As she approached the cemetery she sensed a familiar presence. She crouched down in a patch of bushes and watched as the very vamp she was trying to avoid strolled into sight, the moonlight bouncing off of his peroxide blonde head with each step he took. She sighed and watched as he entered his cemetery carrying a bag that she assumed contained booze, blood, and smokes. She followed at a distance as he weaved his way through the headstones toward his crypt in the middle of the graveyard.

He had caught wind of her perfume and knew that she was following but just kept on going. Willing himself to forget about how he had comforted her instead of killing her that night. He didn't know why he couldn't do it. The sight of her crying like that had pained his undead heart in a way he didn't know was possible and all he could do was want to help her and make everything better. Which was completely ridiculous because he was supposed to evil and evil creatures like himself had no interest in helping people. Eating them and making them cry, but certainly not helping them to stop crying. He felt absolutely ashamed of himself. Oh, what Drusilla would say if she had seen that. She would've been laughing like the loony she is. He sighed and kept walking.

She noticed him stiffen up a little and wondered if he sensed her. He probably did and was just ignoring her to be the jerk he was. She hated that. She didn't know why she trusted him like she did, even with a chip in his head he was still evil. But if he was evil than why had he comforted her? She just couldn't figure him out. One minute he was good and one minute he was bad. She was so confused about him and infuriated with herself for thinking about him so much. Especially because part of her wanted nothing more than for him to be rubbing her back again, touching her. She didn't care how, she just wanted him touching her. Which angered her even more. She allowed herself to reason that it was just because she had been sad and lonely that she had liked his company.

He reached his crypt shortly and paused at the door. He knew she was hiding in the trees some distance away. He chuckled to himself and shoved the door open with his foot. When he was inside he set the bag down and then sunk into his favorite chair in front of the TV. Passions would be on shortly and he hadn't seen the latest episode yet. He was quite looking forward to it. He hit the power button on the remote and relaxed as he saw the beginning of his show coming on. This would distract him a bit and give his mind temporary relief. That's when he sensed it. Outside his door.

A few minutes after he'd gone inside she had crept up to the front of his crypt. She just stood there for a few minutes contemplating exactly what she was doing here in the first place. Why the bloody hell was she standing outside Spike's crypt? It was wrong! She wasn't here to beat him or pump him for information on the latest big bad. So what the hell was she doing here? She had her hand on the door and was trying to decide whether or not to go in. She was starting to realize that the more she thought about him the more she trusted him. And she didn't just think about his mind either, she suddenly found him quite attractive. With his muscular stomach and pale skin. She didn't think she had ever seen a more beautiful man.

Spike slowly sat up when he realized she was right outside his door. He didn't know if she would come in or not. He didn't know what he would do if she came in but he didn't want her to leave either. 'What the hell's wrong with me?' he thought. He began to get up and walk to the door.

Just then reality hit her when she heard footsteps inside. She dashed away as fast as she could into the trees and out of sight. She sprinted the rest of the way to entrance of the cemetery and only stopped to breathe when she was sure he wasn't following her. She had been crazy to have those thoughts about Spike! And even crazier to almost go into his crypt with them in her head. She had no idea what would have happened. Would she have been delusional and made a move on him? Would he have made a move back? Her brain was a tangled mess of questions and she couldn't manage to get a single one answered by the time she reached her house.

She quietly climbed up the tree and back into bed. She snuggled up to Riley in her bed and relaxed slightly when her pulled her flush against him and held his arm around her stomach possessively. She smiled, then tears threatened to claim her as she felt guilty once again. Here was a man who loved her with all his heart and while he was holding her she was thinking about someone else. She should be happy with what she had. She knew it was good. But for some reason there was still something missing. She finally managed to drift into a light, fitful sleep.


	2. Understanding

**Chapter 2: Understanding**

Once he'd reached the door, he'd realized that she was already gone at the sound of his footsteps. He sighed and walked back towards his chair. Part of him was sad and angry that she was confusing him but another part of him was glad he have to confront her. He was starting to doubt if he'd ever really wanted to kill her. He hated her for making him feel the way he did but he could tell that hate wasn't the only emotion he was feeling toward her. When he finally stopped pacing and sat back down he had a headache from thinking too hard. How was she ale to corrupt him like this?

'That's it, you big ponce! Just stop thinking about the blonde beauty' he thought to himself. Then he growled and attempted to watch TV. Half an hour later he still couldn't sleep, so he grabbed his coat and headed out of the crypt. Not sure where his feet would take him he started humming 'I Wanna Be Sedated' by the Ramones. Eventually he found himself on the corner of Buffy's street and looking at her house.

He groaned and shook his head, willing himself to walk away. But he just couldn't forget how she felt wrapped in his embrace, freely crying and sharing her grief with him. Her eyes turned the most beautiful, bright shade of green when she cried and her cheeks glowed a rosy pink. He thought it was possibly the most heartbreaking and beautiful sight he'd ever seen. He was completely helpless to resist the urge to hug her and hold her and mutter words of comfort in her ear. He sighed and started walking towards her house again.

It had been hours and she had gotten very little sleep. The sleep she had gotten had only been a few minutes at a time and very disturbed. She was thoroughly annoyed as she lay there wide awake staring at the ceiling in the arms of her sleeping boyfriend. That annoyed her even more. She didn't know why that bothered her but she was no longer content sleeping in Riley's arms. He wouldn't ever notice though. Maybe that was part of it. He would never really understand her in the way that she needed. She couldn't confide in him about a lot her past because he wouldn't be able to handle it without freaking out and being weird around her.

He had flipped enough as it was at the mention of Angel. Ever since Xander had opened his mouth and told riley why Angle had lost his soul in the first place. And the he had run into Angel to make things worse. She hated that he didn't understand her. Then that got her thinking about Spike. He could understand her and she talked to him about her life without even realizing it. Just then a noise outside her window interrupted her reverie of thought. She gently pried Riley's arms from around her waist and sat up.

He was climbing up her tree now. He'd accidentally stumble and fell down the trunk once already. She'd probably already heard him coming and was probably waiting for him with a cross in her hand. He hoped not. He hoped she would be open and inviting and talk to him again. Maybe she'd even let him hold her in his arms again. It was unlikely but he could always hope. As he reached the top and sat on a branch he looked through her window.

He could see her sitting up in her bed next to Riley, who was asleep, and she was looking straight at him. She couldn't see him of course because human eyesight wasn't that good but he could see her perfectly with his preternatural eyesight. She looked so beautiful even with no makeup on and her hair messed up. He just wanted to reach out and brush the loose strands away from her face with his fingers. He caught himself smiling and thought it would be best for him to leave. He was just about to hop down when she stood up and walked over to the window.

She had been sitting up and looking out her window when she sensed his presence. She was about to go tell him to go away and leave her alone when she decided against it. She needed someone to talk to and he was the only one she could to right now. So she got up and walked to her window. She managed to open it without waking Riley up. She slipped out and closed the window.

"Hello, Spike." "Slayer, I didn't actually expect you to come outside." "Yeah, well I couldn't sleep. Rough night", she said as she sat down on the roof. He moved from the tree and sat next to her. Then without warning she leaned in and put her head on his shoulder. At first he didn't know why but then he felt her body racking with sobs and tears soaking into his T-shirt. He moved closer and cradled her in his arms while she cried. Luckily the sound of her sobs was muffled by his shoulder or it probably would've woken Riley by now.

Spike was in complete shock and at a loss for words, not only had the slayer gotten out of her bed and come outside without yelling at him to go away, but now she was snuggled against his shoulder and crying her heart out. At the sight of tears spilling from her eyes and the thought that she was hurting inside made his heart split in two. That's when he finally realized that he truly cared for her.

When stopped crying he found he head raised and green orbs staring into his ice blue ones, and tear-stained cheeks glowing up at him. He looked deep into her emerald eyes and saw that the usual iciness had melted to be replaced bye something softer. She was finally opening up to him. He had always been able to see the emotions written on her face and read her like a book, but now she was letting him in of her own accord.

As she gazed up at him she saw something new on his face. When he looked at her, his hard features softened up. Whether he knew it or not, he was showing her passion. She smiled up at him and whispered, "Thank you". He just smiled back and held her tighter. They sat silently wrapped up in each other until a noise inside interrupted their moment. Riley yawned and stretched. Buffy looked up at Spike and he whispered, "I'd better go". "Yeah", she replied and looked regretful.

They smiled at each other once before Spike pulled away and Buffy slipped back in the window. She lay back down beside Riley and he pulled her flush against him. He kissed her neck before falling asleep again. She felt more relaxed and was finally able to drift off into a deep rest. That night she dreamt of happy thing and also some very naughty things.


	3. Naughty Dreams

**Chapter 3: Naughty Dreams**

In her dream she was in Spike's crypt sitting on the sarcophagus in the middle of the room. He walked toward her and grabbed her hips. He slid her to the edge of the stone and kissed her hungrily. Their tongues met in a violent war and their bodies ached with desire. His hands slid under the hem of her shirt and he played with the fabric before rubbing her stomach with his palms while his fingers caressed her sides. She moaned into his mouth at his first touch.

She ran her hands through his peroxide locks and toyed with them, curling them around her fingers. He pulled away and started suckling her neck. He nibbled at her earlobe a bit and drew a sigh from her. Her hands moved slowly from his head and down his back. He felt her grasp his bottom and squeeze it gently. He moaned against her neck and then captured her mouth again. She slid her hands into the back pockets of his jeans and pulled him closer. She squeezed his ass again and held him tightly to her between her legs. She wrapped her legs around him and rubbed the backs of his legs with her feet.

She awakened to the sound of her alarm clock buzzing annoyingly in her ear and grumbled as her blissful state of mind was interrupted. Then she became horrified. She was infuriated with herself as sense returned and she remembered the events that had taken place in her dream, and with whom they had happened with. She busied herself with getting dressed and her makeup to try and forget how her body had responded to the thought of him touching her. When she had woken up she had been sweaty and panting heavily, not to mention the slickness between her thighs. She shook her head and tried to clear it.

Riley was still asleep in the other room. She would be leaving soon so she would have to wake him and say goodbye. She hated to wake him up. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. She walked back into the room and shook his shoulder gently. He rolled over and yawned before opening his eyes and looking up at her. She smiled down at him and said, "I just wanted to let you know I'm leaving". She dipped her head and kissed him lightly on the lips. She ran her hand through his hair and said, "You'd better go back to sleep". With that she kissed him on the forehead and left. "Bye", he called after her.

When she reached the Magic Box she headed back to the training room after greeting her friends. They all waved and smiled at her and were slightly surprised when she smiled back. They hadn't seen a smile on her face since her mother had fallen ill. When she stepped into the training room she dropped her bag in a corner and stretched her tired muscles. She'd hardly slept last night because she was so stressed. That's the way it had been for her lately. It had been nearly two weeks since that night on her doorstep with Spike.

Now she couldn't sleep without him comforting her first. And when she did sleep she had naughty dreams about him in which they did very dirty things. Every time it was the same, they would be in his crypt and he would start kissing her hungrily which led to a lot of touching and kissing of breasts and stomachs. It was disappointing to her though that every time his pants were about to come off she would be woken up. So they'd never gotten all the way to sex in her dreams. Just a lot of wild foreplay.

In reality he hadn't even so much as kissed her hand. Suddenly she wondered if he knew what she desired. He seemed to be able to read her like a book and he always understood her so well. She could only figure that he knew. But then the fact that he hadn't made a move on her made her wonder if he didn't desire her the same way. She'd thought she'd seen lust in his eyes last night but she could've been wrong. Was she that undesirable? Or was he truly unaware of how she felt?

Ok, now she was scaring herself. 'How she felt.' Was she going crazy? Was she losing her mind? The only thing she should be feeling toward Spike is hatred and the desire to kill him. Not liking him and wanting tofuck his brains out. She shook her head again and continued stretching. This was bad. Now he was distracting her concentration during the day as well as at night.


	4. The Club

**Chapter 4: The Club**

After she finished her training she went home to check on Dawn. When assured that Dawn would be fine under the watchful eye of Xander, she and Willow headed toward the mall. Willow wanted a new clubbing outfit. Tonight she was dragging Buffy out for a girl's night on the town. She was determined to make her friend smile and laugh and have a good time before the night ended. When they reached the mall Willow bounced excitedly on her toes and grabbed a reluctant Buffy by the hand and pulled her quickly into the entrance of the mall.

As they rounded a corner Willow stopped abruptly and grinned wickedly. Buffy saw that she was looking at a store just ahead of them. It looked like a prostitute's store. All the dresses and skirts were really short and all the shirts revealing. The lingerie was very skimpy and practically screamed 'jump my bones now!' for the world to hear. Buffy wondered if there was actually a single article of clothing in the entire store that would cover a reasonable portion of someone. She highly doubted it. Then her mind wandered to Spike and she wondered what he would think if he saw her wearing something from here. Buffy was immediately drawn to the black leather clothes and Willow, sensing the change in Buffy's attitude, followed. "What ya lookin for?" Willow asked.

Buffy just stared at the clothes, her mind lost in imagination. Willow grinned and giggled. At this Buffy turned. "What?" "Tryin to wow Riley with a little 'game' tonight are we?" Willow wiggled a suggestive brow and Buffy playfully slapped her on the arm while saying, "Willow!". Willow just laughed and Buffy thought to herself, 'She's not totally wrong. There might be a little game tonight, but it won't be for Riley'. She smiled inside then realized what she was thinking and mentally slapped herself. She smiled at Willow and gave in, "Something like that". "I see. Well then let's get you hooked up missy". Willow proceeded to pick out some of the most revealing and slutty outfits she could find. She even picked out a little maid's outfit. She certainly had changed since high school. Back then she wouldn't so much as worn a tank top in front of boys. Now she was proudly flaunting her goodies.

Buffy looked mortified as she went through the array of clothing Willow had handed her. "I think Riley would have a coronary if he saw me in some of these", Buffy said and let out a little laugh. Willow smiled and began to look for and outfit for herself. Buffy headed for the dressing rooms and was soon accompanied by her friend. They both began to laugh hysterically as Buffy put on the maid outfit. "Definitely a winner", Buffy said jokingly between laughs. She finally settled on a lacy black corset bra with deep red roses on it and a matching thong for underwear. For the club she chose a black leather miniskirt, a red halter top that showed off a very large portion of back, stomach, and cleavage, as well as knee high black boots. "I officially look like a hooker", she exclaimed as she studied her reflection in the mirror. "Damn straight", Willow replied with an enthusiastic nod of her head.

Willow had chosen a midnight blue minidress of velvety material and strappy black heels. They purchased their items and went to the food court for a bite to eat. After they finished their ice cream they started back to the house to get ready. By 7:00 it was dark and they were dancing to the very loud and upbeat music of the newest club in town. Actually it was more a matter of flinging their bodies about and making wild gyrations. "This is so much cooler than the Bronze", Buffy shouted over the music. "I know", Willow shouted back. People were packed like sheep and bumping bodies on the dance floor, which made it especially difficult not to get separated. "I'm gonna go get something to drink", Buffy shouted. "Ok, I'll be here", Willow replied and started dancing again.

Buffy had to forcibly push herself through the sea of people to get to the bar. She sat down on the farthest end and ordered a beer. She was so tired from dancing to the wild, intoxicating rhythm all night that she didn't notice when someone walked up behind her. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Looks like someone needed to unwind." Buffy rolled her eyes and turned to face him. "Spike, what're you doing here?" "I got bored sitting in my crypt and needed to use up some excess energy", he replied and shrugged. He sat down next to her and she sighed. "Well this place will definitely sap your energy." She laughed to herself at the fact that she had run into Spike in a club on a night she was supposed to be having fun. For some reason she had a feeling that things were goin to get interesting.

"You okay, luv? You look a bit dazed", he asked with a concerned look on his face. She snapped out of her reverie and replied, "Yeah, just thinking is all. I'm pretty tired from shaking it all night with Willow". "Really?" Spike raided an eyebrow and Buffy slapped his arm. "So Red's here then?" "Yeah. She wanted us to have a night on the town, show me a good time". She sighed again and looked down into her drink with a sad look on her face. Spike moved closer and took her hand in his. "What's wrong, luv? Really", he asked and she heard something in his voice that shocked her. Was he really concerned about her?

She looked into his eyes and saw that they were soft and worried. Her eyes started to water and he knew she was close to crying. He pulled her tight against him and wrapped his arms around her. She climbed onto his lap and cried into his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sat flush against him. Spike realized that the only reason she was in the position she was in, was because he was the nearest person. She wasn't straddling him because she wanted him in a sexual way. She just needed comforting and he was the closest body to cling to. "Shhh… it's alright pet", he whispered in her ear and held her tighter.

Soon her crying subsided and she just lay her head down against his chest and closed her eyes. He was thinking about how good she felt wrapped around him when his thoughts were cut off by her lips touching his neck. He became very aware that she was pressing gentle kisses from his neck to his jaw line achingly slowly. He moaned as her felt her tongue dart out of her mouth to taste his skin. She suckled on his earlobe for a few moment before continuing her path. "Buffy! There you are. I've been looking everywhere", Willow exclaimed.

Buffy jerked her head up and climbed off of Spike. "Um, Buffy. What exactly 'were' you doing", she asked. "Oh, I was just… well, I was… really tired, a-and Spike was a comfy pillow", she finished lamely. Willow gave her a look that said that that was very clearly not what it had looked like. Buffy blushed violently and walked past her as she muttered something about having to use the restroom. "Well, I'll just be going then", Spike stated then stood up and walked to the back exit. Willow just stood there looking confused for a few minutes before going off to find Buffy.


	5. Grieving

**Chapter 5: Grieving**

Willow found Buffy in the last stall of the women's bathroom. She was crying again. Willow had rarely ever seen Buffy cry before. But it seemed as though Spike had. She was a bit shocked to see her friend so obviously shaken and she could already guess what it was about. She just wondered why she hadn't confided in her. She was her best friend and would always be there for her no matter what happened to them. They were like each other's lifelines. They shared everything and trusted each other implicitly. She loved Buffy as though she were her sister. She sighed. She was sure that Buffy just hadn't gotten around to talking to her yet. But she was here now.

"What's wrong Buffy?" Buffy just kept sobbing. "Can I come in?" It took her a few minutes but eventually she got up and unlocked the door. Buffy fell into her friend's arms and cried her heart out. Somehow it made her cry harder thinking about how it was willow comforting her instead of Spike. She really liked it when he held her. It made her feel safe. Eventually the wracking sobs stopped and she just hung limply in Willow's arms . Willow patted her back and stroked her hair. "What's wrong Buffy", she asked again hoping that now she was done crying she would talk to her.

"It's just my mom", she replied into Willow's shoulder, causing the words to come out muffled. "I'm sure she'll be fine. Whatever it is", Willow said. " I'm not so sure that it will be", Buffy mumbled back. "I mean, how can we know fore sure?" "We can't really. We just have to think about the good things and block out the bad", Willow reassured her. "I know it's stupid to worry this way, I just never know what's going to happen next and it kills me thinking about what could happen". "It's not stupid Buffy. She's your mom. It's natural to be worried. You should just try not to let the worries rule your life and control you. Take some time off and let go", willow suggested. Buffy smile and squeezed her friend.

"Thanks, Will. That really helped me". Willow beamed. "Well, that's what friends are for right? Now let's get you home. I think we've seen enough excitement fore one night" Buffy nodded in agreement and they walked silently out of the club band into the parking lot. They didn't even notice Spike smoking and watching them from and alley. He'd suspected they would be leaving soon and had waited around. He was just so worried about Buffy that he'd had to see that she was alright before leaving. He flicked his cigarette onto the ground as they drove off. He headed back toward his crypt.

He'd wait until later to stop by her house and check on her. He chuckled at that thought. Once enemy, now friend, checking up on her. A vampire checking on a slayer to see if she's alright. He was out of his mind alright. That was a sure thing. This was just completely unheard of. Though he'd never really been one for following rules. He was a rebel. He'd always broken rules and started new trends. As well as achieving the impossible. He'd been the first and only vamp ever to kill two slayers. And he was damn proud of it. Then he realized he would probably never get to move his record up to three. Not with the way he felt about this one.

He punched the stone wall next to him as he entered his crypt. She had him constantly confused these days. Later that night after he'd given her some time to get home and settled he walked to her house. He stood on her front lawn and made sure there were no lights on in the house and that there was no noise coming from her room. He didn't want to interrupt anything. She'd never forgive him for that. When he was sure that everyone was asleep, he crept up her tree with the grace of a giant jungle cat and sat perched on a branch outside her window.

Just watching her sleeping peacefully and knowing she wasn't worrying relaxed and calmed him inside. 'Sleeping beauty', he thought to himself. He smiled. He wasn't even trying to deny it to himself now. He felt and attraction toward her and it was pointless to lie to himself and try to pretend he didn't. She frowned and moaned in her sleep as she rolled over, now facing him. For once Riley's arm wasn't around her waist and she could move freely in her sleep. Suddenly she didn't look so peaceful and started tossing and turning. Her brows knitting into a tight frown as she started mumbling, "No, no, leave him alone, don't hurt him, no". He was worried now. She was obviously having a nightmare and it really bothered him.

She awoke abruptly from her dream. She was panting heavily and sweat was glistening on her forehead. She was panicked until her mind cleared and she realized it had just been a dream. She sighed. Spike shook his head in anger and disbelief. How could Riley have slept through that? 'Great boyfriend he is', Spike thought sarcastically. If she was his girl he would've been awake at the first sign of discomfort on her part and trying to soother her fears. Buffy felt a calming sensation wash over her as she felt a presence outside her window. It was Spike. How ironic; her getting calmed by Spike. This was becoming a regular thing with him and she found that she quite enjoyed being around him.

She crawled quietly out of her window and Spike moved onto the roof to meet her. "Hey", she whispered. "No need to be quiet, luv", Spike replied. "Huh? Why not?" "Captain Cardboard in there will sleep through anything", he explained. She looked confused so he elaborated. "Saw you tossing and turning. Muttering in your sleep. He slept like a rock right through it." "Oh", she said and was glad it was dark as she was blushing violently at the moment. He chuckled slightly. "What", she asked. "Just, you're turning the color of blood, pet", he stated. How the hell did he know she was blushing? "Wait, how do you --", he pointed to his eyes and she trailed off. "Oh." "Night vision. Remember? So, dream something interesting then", he asked and cocked an eyebrow at her.

Her eyes widened slightly at the thought and the hidden meaning behind his words. "Eww, gross Spike!" He smiled to himself at how that had made her blush even more. He was starting to love this evening, apart from her crying that is. He hated it when she was unhappy. But the rest he was liking. Getting straddled and kissed and making her blush at his words. He moved closer to her and she visibly swallowed at his proximity and her skimpy apparel. She was only wearing a little negliche and he was so close to her. He could touch her at any minute and it made her hot thinking about it.

As he sniffed the air he caught a whiff of something heavenly. Her arousal. God, did he want to touch her! She was so close, all he had to do was reach out. He found his hands moving of their own volition and stroking her upper arms. She locked eyes with him and he was desire shining in her emerald orbs. He grinned wickedly and moved in closer. Her head was bent down as he looked at her. He placed his index finger under he chin and lifted her head up slightly. He smiled and brushed his lips against hers. She sighed into his mouth and pressed her mouth firmly on his. He moaned softly as their kiss became more heated and passionate.

She licked his bottom lip and he gladly opened his mouth to receive her tongue. Their tongues worked a wild rhythm and picked up tempo as he slid his arms around her waist. She held his face in her hands as she kissed him and ran her fingers through his hair. He pulled her flush against him and grasped her bottom tightly in his palms. She gasped into his mouth as he did this. She moved her hands into his duster and started playing with the hem of his shirt. He pulled back. "What", she asked, looking hurt and confused. "As much as I would love to do this with you right now, we can't do it her with lover boy right inside your room", he replied. "Oh", she said. She looked put down for a moment then she smiled. "We don't have to do it her. I'll come over to your place. Jest let me grab a jacket."

He couldn't believe his ears. She wanted to go make out with him in his crypt. He was so happy he felt like a small child on heir first trip to Disneyland. He felt like shouting from the rooftops that the slayer, the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes on, wanted to kiss him. But then he thought better of it. She emerged from the window clad in just the negliche and a leather coat as well as some leather boots he recognized as the ones from the club. The club. So simple a sentence. But it brought back such good memories. They went down the tree and made like the speed of light to his crypt. On the way though, she did something that shocked him. She held his hand and stroked her thumb against his. At this he had smiled and walked a bit faster. Definitely in a hurry to get where they were going.


	6. Interrupted

**Chapter 6: Interrupted**

When they reached his crypt he skipped inside after practically tearing the door off its hinges. "Wow, you're excited", she said and giggled. He walked up to her and pushed her hard against the wall. She gasped as he closed the space between them. He held her waist firmly and covered her mouth with his in a searing kiss that lasted until she could no longer breathe, at which point she pulled away. "Wow", she breathed into his mouth. "That was --", he started but was cut off by her mouth. "Extraordinary", he mumbled into her and began to kiss her vigorously again.

She ran her hands down his chest and placed them under his shirt on his marble hard abs. She began to trace patterns on his stomach with her fingers. He ran his hands from her waist up her sides and then began to caress her arms with his thumbs. He would give anything just to be able to hold her and touch her forever.

He loved her with all of his heart. Beating or not. And he was sure that if he'd had a soul he would love her with all of it too. They continued to kiss vigorously and her hands moved to rest on his shoulders. She squeezed his arms through the leather and could feel his hard muscles moving beneath the coat. She raked her fingers down his chest and slipped her hands under his shirt, her palms coming to rest flat against his stomach. She was amazed at how smooth his muscles were under her fingertips. Every time he moved he flexed them and it was like touching moving marble.

She pulled back for a breath and then resumed her battle with his tongue. She opened her eyes when he pulled back and looked deep into the icy pools that stared back at her. Her face was flushed and her breathing rapid. He smiled and captured her lips again with his.

He brought his hands up to her face and caressed her cheeks as he kissed her passionately. He moved forward so she was leaning back and resting on her elbows, never breaking contact with his mouth and with him firmly pressed against her. He put his left arm around her waist on the small of her back to support her.

His hand was gliding over her stomach when a loud knock sounded on the crypt door. They both jumped in reaction. Buffy gave a worried look at the door and then locked eyes with Spike. 'He couldn't possibly know. What if we've been caught. Oh no! What's going to happen', she thought. Spike quickly said, "Downstairs", and motioned toward the trap door that led to his underground chamber. She hopped off the tombstone and ran over to the trapdoor, yanking it open and pulling it closed behind her just as a second knock came.

Spike pulled the door open so forcefully he almost ripped it off its hinges. He found a wear-looking Riley staring back at him. He held his gaze for a few more seconds before asking, "What are doing here". "I'm looking for Buffy. I thought you might have seen her patrolling. Or that she might stopped by before patrol. You know, to kick you ass; slap you around a bit", he finished with a smirk. "Haven't seen her and she didn't stop by. I've been in my crypt all night watching the telly", he replied. Riley stared at him for a few more seconds as if testing the truth of his words. "Okay then. Thanks for you lack of help." "Well, if that's it then bloody well sod off. I've got better things to do than look at you. Passions is coming on", he said before slamming the door in Riley's face.

He listened to make sure that Riley left before flicking the television on and going downstairs. He smiled at the sight that greeted him. The slayer lay fast asleep and curled into a little on ball on his bed. The flickering candles made her skin look like honey and her hair like strands of gold. Her breathing was shallow and even; she looked like and angel when she slept. She wore the most peaceful expression and it was the only time her body relaxed. The rest of her days were always spent on edge and ready to battle evil if the need should arise. But now her muscles relaxed, getting the sleep they deserved after a long day's abusive training and fighting with them.

He grabbed a shot glass and some Jim Beam whiskey from a drawer and sat down in his armchair. He down a couple of shots then turned pensive. A low moaning behind him snapped him out of his reverie and turned his attention to the Buffy on his bed. At first he was going to wake her, thinking she was having a nightmare. The she moaned again and he recognized it as a differed kind of whimper. He grinned wickedly and sauntered over the edge of the bed. He gently knelt on the mattress and bent his head near her ear.

"Who're you dreaming about, luv?" "Spike", she moaned. His grin widened and he moved to the end of the bed near her feet. Now he was wondering how much he could further perverse her dream and affect the situations in it.

Later he lay on his side next to her with his head propped on one elbow. He stared at her face as a contented smile played on it. He brushed his fingers over her cheek. Her hair was splayed out on the pillow next to her head.

He reached over and ran his fingers through her silky strands. They slipped through as if they were made of butter. "So beautiful, my sleeping angel", he muttered. She stirred slightly and mumbled his name. He pressed a chaste kiss on her neck . She opened her eyes and looked over at him. "Go back to sleep baby. You need all the sleep you can get", he whispered to her. She smiled and rolled over so her back was to him. He snuggled up against her spoon style and she drifted off again. He followed shortly after.


	7. Returning Favors

**Chapter 7: Returning Favors**

They awakened hours later to a banging noise in the upstairs of Spike's crypt. Fear filled her eyes and she looked around frantically for a hiding place. "Who could be here at this hours", she asked in a whisper. "Don't know, pet. But I think you better go hid in that closet", he pointed behind some curtains on the wall facing the bed, "until I find out".

She leapt from the bed and sprang for the closet, eager to be hidden away from prying eyes. Once she was in she crouched into a comfortable position on the floor, not sure quite how long this would take. A second loud band announced the arrival of their unexpected guest. It was Riley again. And he looked very pissed. H stormed up to Spike and stopped abruptly in front of the bed.

"Where's Buffy", he demanded. "How the bloody hell should I know? It's not my job to keep tabs on your girl. If you lost her, it's your fault", he replied defensively. "I know she's been her, or at least you've seen her", Riley argued persistently. "I just told you I haven't. As you put it earlier, the only reason she would come by would be to 'kick my ass' and she hasn't or you would know." "Or maybe there's something you're not telling me. What is it Spike", Riley growled in frustration.

In the closet Buffy held her breath. She dearly hoped Riley would leave soon and stop interrogating Spike. She could tell he was fast running out of explanations. She hoped Riley wouldn't see through the excuses. Spike sighed then said in a tone of voice that let Riley know that his patience was wearing thin, "I've told you all there is to tell. If you're suspicious of what the slayer's up to that must mean you don't trust her. Maybe you should find yourself a differed bird if you can't handle dating the slayer. See, here's the thing about slayers. They're always alone, always busy, and never have time for a proper social life. I suggest you either get used to her being gone at all hours of the night and day or find someone else. Because you don't wanna break a slayer's heart. Make her madder than hell. You don't want a slayer pissed at you either. Could get ugly", Spike said with a smirk.

He could tell had struck a nerve in Riley and that the words were cutting deep. But the boy was trying his hardest to hide it. He tried to give his best 'that was so boring I'd rather kill myself than ever listen to it again' look and said, "lovely speech. But I have to find Buffy and listening to you talking isn't helping. So…", Spike cut him off by saying, "So piss off then. Leave me alone and stop playing the Spanish Inquisition. Bloody annoying it is." Riley glared at Spike and Spike just glared back at Riley.

After a moment's long pause Riley ground out a, "Fine. I'll leave". "Bout bloody time." Spike grabbed his pack of smokes and lighter off the nightstand. He lit his cigarette and inhaled deeply, blowing a cloud of smoke at Riley's retreating from. Riley coughed and slammed the door behind him. Spike listened to his footsteps until it was clear then said, "You can come out now, luv. Captain Cardboard's left the building". She emerged from behind the curtain and exhaled heavily. "Thank god", she breathed out. "Thought he was never going to leave. I was about to die in that closet."

He raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "You don't seem to like him around too much", he said. "W-well… it's… it's not that, really. Just couldn't breathe in there", she stammered. "Right", he said with a knowing smirk. His eyes traveled up and down her form and he cocked a mischievous brow at her. She blushed crimson and got under the covers; hiding her almost nude self. He smiled naughtily then attacked suddenly. He pinned her body to the bed with his; flicking his exhausted cigarette across the room. Her eyes fluttered open and met his in a long stare. She gazed deeply into his icy pools.

Somewhat later she insisted that he let her return the favor for his 'good deeds'. After that she climbed back up to lay next to him; resting her forehead on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and stroked it lightly; lulling her to sleep. "Mmmm… that's nice", she mumbled and yawned. Her eyelids grew heavy and closed as she drifted of to the wonderful world of la-la land. He decided to let her sleep for a little while at least. She must be pretty worn out from staying awake so long. He was just happy that they had gotten through at least one moment together without interruption. That was enough for him right now.


End file.
